


Cortando leña

by Orikame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rough Kissing, capprovokestony, incite, meleefight, tonyprovokescap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orikame/pseuds/Orikame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic basado en la escena donde Stark y Rogers están cortando leña en la casa de Hawkeye en la película Vengadores: Era de Ultrón. Oneshot cortito donde Iron Man al final le toca la moral al Capi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jelous a todos!  
> Este es mi primer fic en el fandom de super héroes y también mi primer fic M/M. Espero que os guste!!  
> Disclaimer--La obra de Marvel pertenece a Marvel xD

Clint podía verlos desde el porche de su casa. Tony y Steve estaban hablando mientras cortaban leña. Se les veía algo alterados, en realidad, todos lo estaban ya que la bruja Maximoff había jugado con sus mentes. No habían hablado de ello y cada uno se encerraba en su mutismo. Nat y Banner se quedaron en el piso de arriba e imaginaba, o por lo menos esperaba, que estuvieran hablando y Nat ayudara al pobre doctor con lo que había pasado en la ciudad cerca de la base militar.  
Thor había volado, literalmente, en busca de respuestas a lo que había visto en el delirio. No dijo a donde iba, solo dijo al Capitán que volvería.  
Y allí estaban los que quedaban, cada uno en una parte de la casa intentando arreglar sus propios demonios. Maldita Maximoff, los había dejado para el arrastre y ahora le tocaba a él solucionar los problemas y mantener al grupo unido. Volvió a centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos y siguió arreglando la valla junto a sus hijos.  
Tony y Steve seguían cortando madera en un silencio incómodo. El montón del Capitán era mucho más grande que del IronMan y Tony decidió pincharle un poco, así por lo menos se distraería de sus propios problemas.  
\- Parece que tú has salido bien parado.- comenzó Stark.  
\- ¿Y es un problema?- cuestionó Rogers.  
\- Desconfío de quien no tiene un lado oscuro. Llámame anticuado.- continuó Tony partiendo leña.  
\- Digamos que no lo has visto aún.- retó el Capitán mirándolo seriamente.  
\- Sabes que Ultrón intenta dividirnos, ¿no?- siguió la conversación IronMan mientras se iba acercando al otro.  
\- Supongo que tú lo sabrías, que nos lo dijeras es otra cuestión.- pinchó Steve dando un hachazo al leño. Tony iba acercándose más dejando olvidada el hacha y la madera.  
\- Banner y yo investigábamos-  
\- Algo que iba a afectar al equipo.- interrumpió Rogers.  
\- ¡Que iba a ponerle fin! ¿No es esa la misión? ¿No es el por qué luchamos? ¿Para poder acabar con la lucha, para volver a casa?- cuestionó alterado Stark acercándose más al otro superhéroe.   
Steve seguía con la tarea de cortar leña y había cogido otro trozo para cortarlo. De repente lo partió con las manos, alterado por lo que le había dicho el otro. Tony se le quedó mirando los brazos con una expresión de diversión en la cara. Se le acercó más y le tocó los bíceps.  
\- Vaya Capi, para ser tan viejo tienes unos brazos muy fuertes.- le dijo riendo.  
\- No me jodas, Stark.- le soltó Steve frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Yep, esa lengua Capi.- le contestó risueño.  
\- Sabía que me lo ibas a recordar toda la vida.- se quejó.- Ya que tienes tanto empeño en que controle la lengua, vamos a ver cómo te manejas…  
Y dicho esto, el Capitán América enganchó a Tony por la nuca y empezó a besarle. Duro, fuerte. Empujándolo hasta arrinconarlo contra un árbol.  
IronMan intentaba apartarlo pero Rogers le cogió las muñecas y se las puso por encima de la cabeza. El Capi le besaba profundo con urgencia. Su cuerpo recostado contra el de Tony amoldándose y fundiéndose en el calor del momento. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca y quizá nunca lo mencionaría a nadie, estaba disfrutando el beso, y mucho.   
Después de unos momentos de pasión desatada, Steve se separó dejando caer los brazos de Tony. Le miró a los ojos y le soltó:  
\- ¿Sigues teniendo ganas de decir que controle la lengua?


	2. Tony analiza la situación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El segundo capítulo es a la vez una precuela y una secuela. Disfrutadlo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas majos!!  
> He decidido darle una pequeña continuación al fic, me lo han pedido varias personas y al final he caído :D  
> Espero que os guste!!!

Cuando el agente Coulson de SHIELD le enseñó los expedientes de los que iban a formar parte de la Iniciativa Vengadores no se extrañó de ver allí al Capitán América.   
Hacía poco que lo habían rescatado del hielo donde estuvo congelado 70 años. Cuando vio la noticia no pudo dejar de pesar que SHIELD lo reclutaría para la iniciativa pero pronto dejó ese pensamiento a parte ya que a él lo habían apartado de ese proyecto por no ser apto. Y con toda la razón.  
Pero cuando se cernió sobre el planeta una amenaza superior a cualquier otra, al director no le quedó más opción que incluirlo en el grupo. Esa noche se quedó estudiando toda la información que Coulson, a través de Pepper, le entregó y aprendió qué era el Teseracto, cómo funcionaba y qué estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.   
Leyó detenidamente el archivo del Capitán América. Su padre ayudó a convertirlo en el héroe que era y creció escuchando historias sobre él, pero Tony no pensaba en eso mientras leía, si no en que otro militar iba a entrar en su vida y ya se olía las peleas y discusiones. Una persona de mente recta en un grupo de personas que a cada cual era más excéntrica. Genial. Solo de pensarlo se le quitaban las ganas de conocerlo, seguro que se dedicaba a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Maravilloso. Se fue a la cama rumiando los próximos problemas que auguraba y decidió que hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario, no iba a presentarse ante él.  
Y así fue que su primer encuentro fue en Alemania capturando a Loki. No fue muy bien. Y las siguientes veces que cruzaron palabras, tampoco les fue bien. Sus personalidades y valores estaban totalmente enfrentados por eso Tony se sentía atraído a pelear con él cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, le gustaba provocarlo y romper esa fachada estricta y serena que siempre mostraba. Es más, cada vez que aparecía con ese pelo repeinado hacia un lado, le daban ganas de despeinarlo con fuerza y gritar. Era demasiado perfecto y eso le ponía de los nervios.  
Cuando tuvieron la pelea en el laboratorio del helitransportador, se alteraron bastante. Tony no podía parar de contestar a las provocaciones del Capitán, le sacaba de quicio por momentos. En el mismo instante en que posó su mano en su hombro supo que ya iban a tener bronca.   
\- ¡Apártate!- exclamó el capi.  
\- Empiezo a querer que me obligues.- fue su contestación. Al decir eso, le subieron los calores. Pero los ignoró y se centró es su batalla verbal.  
\- Sí. El gran hombre de la armadura. Te la quitas, ¿y qué eres?- se burló el otro.  
\- Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo.- fue la brillante respuesta que le dio. En verdad se estaba empezando a arrepentir de la conversación pero la cosa seguía escalando.  
\- Conozco a hombres sin eso que valen diez veces más. Ya lo conozco. En realidad solo luchas por ti. No eres de los que se sacrifican, tumbándote sobre el alambre para que los demás pasen.- dijo el Capitán con mirada de desprecio. A Tony le dolió más de lo que nunca admitiría, que ese hombre pensara así de él. Aun así, no pudo evitar la rápida contestación.  
\- Yo cortaría el alambre.- le espetó pedante. El otro le miró con una sonrisa incrédula, luego miró a los demás y volvió a hablarle.  
\- Siempre tienes una salida. No serás una amenaza pero deja de hacerte el héroe.- fue su respuesta, su mirada de desprecio no cambiaba. Tony estaba deseando enfundarse la armadura para quitársela a golpes.  
\- ¿Un héroe? ¿Cómo tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio. Todo lo que tienes de especial salió de una probeta.- respondió amenazante acercándose. Intimidante. Ahora solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia.  
Rogers medió sonrió y le retó.  
\- Ponte el traje. Luchemos unos asaltos.- A Tony no le dio tiempo de contestar nada fuera de tono, porque Thor interrumpió su debate. Se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando despejarse pensando que le encantaría luchar esos asaltos y darle una lección al pedante del Capitán.  
Poco después de eso, una bomba estalló en el helitransporte y el mismo hombre que le había retado hacía pocos minutos ahora le insistió en que se pusiera la armadura y le ayudó a salir del laboratorio cogiéndolo de la cintura. Ese contacto que tuvieron y esa cercanía en la pelea no se le iban a olvidar en bastante tiempo. El día siguió adelante con sus altibajos, las peleas, los chitauris, Loki, etc, hasta que después de mandar la bomba nuclear por el agujero del cielo, despertó en el suelo con la cara del Capi a poca distancia de la suya. Con los nervios repentinos que le entraron no puedo hacer otra cosa que empezar a soltar bromas sobre besos y shawarmas.   
Terminó a guerra y todos se despidieron. Tony y Rogers se dieron la mano, todo olvidado y perdonado. Se separaron como amigos. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Era divertido tener esas discusiones donde se provocaban mutuamente.  
Y así llegó la batalla contra Ultrón. Y él, Tony Stark, el gran genio multimillonario, la jodió bien jodida. Creando a una inteligencia artificial con cuerpo auto mejorable que quería extinguir la humanidad. Fantástico. Pero para él eso no fue lo más impactante de la historia, si no lo que pasó en casa de Legolas cuando estaban reponiéndose del ataque de la melliza Maximoff.  
Estaban en el jardín cortando leña el capi y él mientras hablaban. La conversación se acaloró y empezaron a discutir olvidando lo que estaban haciendo. En un momento dado, Steve rompió con las manos un leño y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando esos brazos y le soltó una broma tocándoselos. Esta vez, no le apartó las manos pero le miró ceñudo y le soltó una bordería, por lo que él siguió bromeando. De repente, sin esperárselo, el Capitán le plantó un beso y acorraló contra un árbol. En su confusión intentó quitárselo de encima pero el bastardo le cogió de las muñecas y se las subió encima de la cabeza. Ante eso sólo le quedó disfrutar. Dejó que Rogers le besara rudo, abrió la boca cuando le mordió y le besó más profundo. Le cogió las manos con una suya y la otra se la pasó por la cadera para apretarlo más a él. Claramente pudo notar un bulto sospechoso entre ellos. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, le soltó la primera broma que oyó alguna vez de labios del Capitán América. Luego, dio media vuelta y se fue a la casa. Tony quedó ahí, de pie apoyado contra el árbol con cara de no saber qué hacer con su vida, hasta que llegó Laura, la esposa de Barton, y le pidió ayuda con el tractor.   
Después de este episodio extraordinario, Stark pensó largo y tendido pero no hubo cambio alguno en los comportamientos y conversaciones entre ellos, todo fue como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aunque, cuando todo terminó, tuvieron una conversación algo rara cuando se despidieron. Parecía que el capi le estaba tirando la caña (y Thor también si nos ponemos quisquillosos) porque, vamos, que le dijera que lo iba a echar de menos llamándole Tony (ahí el estómago le dio un vuelco) y que ya no quería formar una familia ni tener estabilidad mirándole a los ojos…a Stark los nervios se le pusieron a flor de piel. Incómodo, reculó y empezó a entrar en el coche desviando el tema. Y allí lo dejó, en la puerta de las nuevas instalaciones de los Vengadores.   
Durante los siguientes meses se vieron algunas veces por asuntos de los Vengadores y de las nuevas instalaciones para ellos. Entrenaba de vez en cuando con el capi y todo era normal. Parecía que nunca hubiera pasado nada y eso a Tony le estaba molestando. Empezó a ir más veces a la base, sobre todo después de que él y Pepper lo dejaran aunque no dijo nada a nadie, e intentaba entrenar con Rogers siempre que podía. Durante los combates intentaba siempre sobrepasarlo y ponerse encima para tener alguna reacción por su parte pero sin el traje difícilmente podía. Por lo que un día le propuso hacer el entrenamiento con Ironman y el ingenuo del capi dijo que sí.   
Así que quedaron en la sala mejor preparada para los combates ya que iba a ser más dura la pelea. Empezaron como siempre, dando y recibiendo golpes, parando, esquivando…esta vez al capi no le era tan fácil tumbar a Tony. Después de pasado un rato, Ironman decidió usar los propulsores y embestirlo para desequilibrarlo y lograr lo que había estado planeando esas semanas (se estaba conteniendo ya que eso hubiera sido trampa). Totalmente confiado, Stark enchufó los propulsores de los pies y cargó hacia él, lo tiró al suelo y se sentó encima de su cadera con una rodilla a cada lado. No pudo evitar la exclamación de victoria y se quitó el casco. Era la primera vez que conseguía derrotarlo y quería saborear la victoria. El capi lo miraba sonriendo y con los brazos en alto diciendo que se rendía. Aquí, Tony, no puedo pasar la oportunidad que veía por lo que le cogió los antebrazos y se los puso por encima de su cabeza. Con esta acción, Ironman quedó muy cerca de la cara del otro y Rogers inmediatamente se puso serio.  
\- Stark, no me jodas, ¿qué te cree…  
Tony no dejó que terminara la frase ya que se inclinó y lo silenció con un beso. Un beso furioso y vengativo por lo que tenía guardado desde esa vez en casa de Barton. El capi no tardó en amoldarse a él y abrir la boca. El baile de sus lenguas se intensificó, Rogers consiguió liberar sus brazos y se los echó a Stark por el cuello acercándolo más. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tony cogió sus muñecas y las volvió a poner por encima de la cabeza del otro. Los dos estaban jadeando y con las pupilas dilatadas.  
\- Ese lenguaje, capi.- le dijo sonriendo y levantándose.  
Rogers se quedó mirando confuso cómo el otro se volvía a poner el casco y se iba volando, literalmente. Pensó que lo tenía bien merecido y dejó que una enorme sonrisa le invadiera la cara. Se levantó y fue a darse una ducha bien fría. Lo necesitaba.  
Y así empezó un baile de venganza y excitación cuando se quedaban solos. Sin preocuparse de las cosas que podrían pasar después…pero bueno, esas serán otras historias.


End file.
